Questions
by leopardsnow
Summary: Sakura, a new intern, runs into Itachi at a party. And there's mistletoe involved. AU. One-shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: There is lemon. If you do not like it, please don't read it. This is rated M for a reason. Reviews and requests are welcome.**

Sakura cradled the glass in her hand, her thumb rubbing a restless arc across the slightly damp outside while her fingers secured it within her palm. After several years working a dead end job where "party" meant "bad sandwiches in the break room," this New Year's ball was more than a bit overwhelming, especially since she'd been working at the law firm for a scant three months.

Taking a careful sip of the rosy Merlot, she carefully made her way through the ballroom, desperately looking for a familiar face. Being social was not easy for her (at least compared to Ino) and she didn't know many people working at the office. She was greeted with a few smiles and nods as she wafted through the crowd, but nothing was offered that warranted stopping and interrupting cheerful conversation. So, she kept moving, scanning the room, and praying that she didn't look like she was just a lost and wandering girl.

"Greetings, Sakura. I'm glad you could make it."

The deliciously smooth voice of her co-worker, Itachi Uchiha, caused a smile to appear on her face. She turned and walked towards him, tilting her head in silent greeting. Itachi was just three above her twenty two years, and already a favorite in the office. It wasn't hard to figure out why, what with his smooth charm, smoldering eyes, and arrogant (yet sexy) smirk. Sakura hated to admit it, but she had quite the crush on him. He was seriously cute, and his appeal was only amped by his passion and intellect.

Sakura raised her cup and they clinked glasses, as was proper. Itachi was quite formal, and Sakura was not going to ruin their camaraderie by breaking classic party tradition. The toast was first, and then came the conversation.

"If I had been aware such great parties were in store for me I would have tried to intern sooner," she said, smiling up at him.

"We are quite happy to have you now." Itachi replied before draining his glass, and Sakura found herself taken with the chiseled lines of his throat and jaw that moved as he swallowed the crimson liquid. Involuntarily, she licked her lips, tasting the tartness of her wine and imagining how Itachi's own lips would taste.

"How immature."

Sakura blinked, and looked in the direction Itachi had gestured in. Under a bunch of mistletoe, the office assistant Naruto was occupied with kissing the cute little secretary, Hinata.

"There is no way that is some sort of office tradition, right?" Sakura asked, her interest piqued.

"I am ashamed to admit that they have had that…stuff… up for three years in a row now. Luckily, only a few wives have been annoyed… and no harassment charges have been instigated." Itachi favored her with a smirk that appeared to hint at something, but Sakura was too busy trying to stay composed to figure out what.

Thinking back on it, Sakura was a bit jealous of Hinata. The normally shy girl would probably not handle kissing in public well, but a little intoxicated action with her crush sounded pretty damn good. In fact, Sakura was just mulling over how "pretty damn good" it would be if she and Itachi were the ones underneath that mistletoe. Feeling bold, she gave Itachi a sultry smile, hoping he could read the hint hidden beneath her expression.

A phone rang. _Fuck._ It was his.

"Please excuse me, Sakura. I promise to return momentarily."

Secretly ecstatic that he would be back, Sakura contented herself with watching other couples smooch under the mistletoe. Some, like Neji and TenTen, avoided uber passionate displays; others, such as Kiba and Ino, snatched the chance to release repressed sexual thoughts disguised as a bit of holiday fun.

After a few minutes, Itachi was still MIA, so Sakura sauntered over to the refreshment table and snagged a few goodies. She was just scarfing down a couple pieces of dango before she was interrupted.

"Found you. I thought I requested you not to move."

Sakura smirked at Itachi and his frown faded. "I was hungry."

"Who would I be if I kept a lady from refreshments? However, I must insist on a dance to make up for your transgression," he replied smoothly, snatching her last piece of dango and making a show of enjoyment as he chewed.

After the dango was taken care of, he took her hand gently and she allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. He was more than competent, light and graceful on his feet, his movements precise and controlled yet flowing and smooth. His hard body fit her softer curves perfectly, and the feel of his warm arm around her waist, coupled with her hip snug against his, evoked sensations that Sakura was enthralled with, if not slightly frightened by. They swayed, in perfect synch, and she, growing bold, gently nuzzled his neck, inhaling his sweet, subtle cologne. Itachi seemed to relax into her, and he slid his hands up her back and brushed his own lips against her neck. She shivered.

"Get on with it, you two. Don't just stare at each other like moonstruck morons."

Sakura turned towards the female voice. Ino. _Of course._

"We did it. Now, it's your turn. If you're even capable of something like that, Uchiha."

Itachi looked at the sprigs of mistletoe above them and frowned. "It appears we've reached an impass. Unless, of course, the notion of kissing me doesn't repel you."

Her breath caught, green eyes widening at his implication. "I think…I think it would be quite acceptable, Itachi."

Gently, lightly, he tilted her chin up to meet his lips, and she couldn't help but close her eyes, reveling in the gentle pressure of his mouth against hers.

It was over too soon. Sakura gazed up at him through light pink lashes.

"That was nice," she murmured. **It was way fucking more than nice!** _Shut up Inner! I'm not going to come across as desperate!_

Itachi replied by bending down and again locking her lips with his. His kiss was gentle, sweet and slow, and she happily complied as his tongue slipped into her mouth and moved sensuously against hers. Their connection broke, a nearly brutal end, and she tried to calm her breathing as their bodies pressed together, mouths mere millimeters apart, yet it seemed like miles. She wanted him again.

Itachi pulled away reluctantly, allowing strands of her pink hair to gently cascade through his fingers before releasing her completely. He offered his elbow, which she gladly accepted, and he led her in an unexpected direction, pulling her through a side door and into a very empty hallway. Turning towards the pinkette, Itachi tucked her hair behind her ears, caressing her cheeks before capturing her lips again.

Again and again her kissed her, each more intense then the last, as if trying to taste a piece of her soul. She reciprocated happily, meeting him kiss for kiss, dizzy at the addicting sweetness of his mouth. Itachi pressed her against an unyielding wall, his fingertips roaming over her satin clad body, causing tingles to shoot across each and every nerve ending. Sakura let out a soft, breathy moan as he pressed against her, moving her hands so they could roam over his back and she felt a light rumble in Itachi's chest as she continued her ministrations.

The sound of glass breaking and laughter shattered the haze of lust covering them, and Sakura gently pressed against his chest to get him to back off of her.

"Oh, god, please wait. We're in the middle of a hall," she managed to gasp out.

Itachi backed off immediately, seemingly contrite.

"Sakura, I apologize for my…eagerness. I hope I have not upset you in any way." He seemed almost scared she would reject him, which caused a sudden tug on her heart stings.

"No, no, it's not that…It's just, a hallway is not really an appropriate place, you know?"

Itachi gave a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief.

"Good, because I have a proposition." He helped her stand up properly, but then drew her close again. "Would it be too forward if I took you back to my apartment?"

"No, in fact, I'd quite…like that." Sakura replied, her even tone belying the tight spring of anticipation coiling in her stomach as she tried to quelch Inner's increasingly dirty thoughts. "Just let me grab my purse."

She casually entered the ballroom, trying hard to keep her nerves together. _Holy shit. Itachi and I are hooking up. Holy shit, this cannot be real. Oh, this is indeed a very, very happy New Year indeed._

The next twenty minutes ran by in a blur. The quick walk to Itachi's sleek black Camaro. The speedy drive to his apartment. The rush to the elevator, a few stolen kisses grabbed between each change of location. Then, the entrance into Itachi's classically furnished bedroom.

"You are, sure Sakura that this…" Itachi shrugged his shoulders, not quite finishing his sentence.

 **Fuck me sideways! He seems nervous!** _Well, I'm pretty frickin' nervous too._ But, nervous wasn't quite the word. Electrified. Unsure of what to do, maybe, but electrified. Every nerve was on high alert. Every glance, every touch, stirred the excitement.

"Itachi, this is what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she questioned, slipping off her heels in the process and removing her earrings.

"I want you. More than you could imagine. Ever since you walked in for your interview with Madara… I wish to commit every part of you to memory, Sakura. But, although I want to have you, I do not own nor have the right to have any part of you."

Sakura paused in her motions, unsure of what to say. _He's been interested that long?_ The only thing she was sure of though, was how much she wanted him, perhaps even more than he wanted her. Boldly, she moved up close to him, brushing his lips with hers before taking his hand and putting it over her breast.

"I want you, Itachi."

She kissed him slowly and deliberately, savoring the sweet taste of his mouth, and reached for the buttons on his shirt, and Itachi nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses up and down before stepping away and removing the garment completely to reveal gorgeously sculpted abs and perfect, muscled arms. She kissed his chest and neck again before turning around, pulling up her short pink hair, signaling to Itachi to help her remove her dress. He complied, pressing his lips to the back of her neck and unzipping her slowly, revealing her creamy skin inch by inch until she stood in a pool of black fabric.

His fingers, warm and nimble, caressed her shoulders, down her back, till he grabbed her hips and pulled her against his arousal and he growled into her ear before skimming across her flat stomach and moving up to her perky breasts, cupping them through the lace of her bra.

"My turn." Sakura whispered, then turned around to nip at his earlobe and neck before unhooking her bra, exhilarated as Itachi's onyx eyes devoured her form and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. She smirked at him before forcing him to scoot to the center of his bed and then straddled him, grinding her hips against his and moaning at the jolt of pleasure speeding through her core. Itachi groaned in response, his eyes closed, and Sakura continued with her actions, pressing her lips to his neck, his chest, his stomach, and finally down to his pants before unbuckling his belt and unzipping the clothes, reaching into his boxers.

Another deep throated growl rose in Itachi's throat as she stroked his length, and that growl turned into a sudden moan as she replaced her hands with her mouth slowly, taking him in until she couldn't take him any further, then pulling back, then taking him in again, savoring him the way he had savored her. She tasted every ridge, every curve, caressing him with her tongue in long, slow movements.

Then, Itachi eased her off of him and moved to kiss her. "You are very beautiful," he murmured "and so very generous." His hand trailed down to tug at her panties. "Time to get you out of these."

Sakura slid the annoying garments down and tossed them over the side of the bed. As soon as they were out of the way, Itachi pounced, exploring her body thoroughly before circling over her.

"Oh, god, Itachi."

Delicious tingles and pleasurable pulses washed over her, subsiding and then coaxed back to life by Itachi's mouth and fingers.

"Now, Itachi, now. I need you." Sakura moaned, begging him to get to the final act.

He closed the gap between them, and she locked her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, clinging to him, pulling him ever closer. Itachi caressed her chest and ribcage, nipping lightly at her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Their bodies gyrated in perfect rhythm, fire sparking in between them at the intersection, and Sakura rocked against him in time with his thrusts, calling out his name.

The motions grew frantic as Itachi clutched her hips, colliding against her harder and faster until they reached the point of no return together, him groaning out her name and her high pitched cry drowning out his voice.

He collapsed beside her, panting, her breath even more ragged than his, and they just held onto each other, wandering hands traveling over every inch of accessible skin. They shared a passionate kiss, fingers weaving into locks of ink and rose.

"I have a question," Itachi said at last.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again?"

Sakura smirked before straddling him again. Her answer was yes.


End file.
